1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp unit.
2. Related Art
Conventionally known optical systems include a projector optical system that forms a projection image by projection light radiated from a light source through a projection lens and a parabola optical system that radiates unchanged light that was emitted from a light source and reflected by a reflector. In such case, a vehicular lamp has been proposed that combines a projector optical system that radiates a hot zone light distribution and a parabola optical system that radiates a diffusion light distribution (see Patent Document 1, for example).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2006-134810